Sweet and Salty
by swaswj
Summary: Sora offers to help train Yuffie after beating her in the Coliseum. The girl struggles with her feelings and fears as they spend more time together. Yuffie/Sora futa
1. Chapter 1 of 5

_m/futa, oral, anal, rom_

_"Sweet and Salty"_  
Will

_Warnings: Plot; Length; Futanari; Minor Spoilers_

"That wasn't fair!!"

Sora looked at Yuffie in confusion as Donald shouted back, "We won fair and square!"

Yuffie growled and pointed at the Keyblade wielder and his companions. "How is three against one fair?"

They looked at each other as if to say, _Is she serious? _Goofy scratched his head and pointed out the obvious, "But...ya had Leon there, didn' cha?"

Dropping her arm in embarrassment, Yuffie muttered, "Oh, him." _Lot of good he was_, she thought angrily to herself, remembering how he had been dropped without landing a single hit on the trio.

Regaining some of her fire, she again pointed at them, straight at Sora, "That was still three against two!"

As Donald was about to launch into another tirade, Sora put a hand on the duck's shoulder. He smiled at her -- briefly causing her heart to flutter, even as mad as she was -- and said, "If it's that important to you, we can have a rematch later on. After we've rested up, how about another go? You versus me?"

Yuffie's ire drained away, and she suddenly felt a bit foolish for her outburst. Still she should have won! This time she wouldn't lose! "You're on, Sora! The Grand Ninja Yuffie won't be beaten so easily twice!"

Sora laughed, looking at her with his clear blue eyes. "Wasn't that easy the first time. I'm the Keyblade master, though -- I won't be going easy on you." The young ninja grinned in excitement as Sora added, "Winner keeps the trophy."

With that, Sora waved and the three of them walked off to board their gummi ship. Yuffie smiled at their backs, watching Sora walk away, until she realized where her gaze had lowered and turned away, blushing furiously.

---

Doing a short little spin in front of a mirror, Yuffie sighed. She took the yellow scarf back off and tossed it onto her bed. Turning sideways, she cupped her breasts through her black flower-print tank top, wishing she could will them to grow larger. She was nearly an adult, and still lacking any womanly curves.

The young ninja wished she could be sexy enough to draw someone's gaze: a particular someone's. She felt a stirring between her legs as her mind wandered.

"Planning something special?"

Yuffie squealed in shock, jolted out of her fantasies. Cloud stood there with his head in the doorway. "What the..? Cloud! Don't you knock?" she screamed at him. She was glad he hadn't walked in any later than he did.

Ignoring her question, the spiky-haired swordsman said simply, "I'm looking for Aerith and Leon." 

"Well they're not here!"

Yuffie couldn't read his expressions at all. Cloud stared at her briefly, and then went on, "I didn't see anybody except Sora, Donald, and Goofy at Merlin's house. Are the others at the postern?"

"Sora's here?!" Yuffie let out a whoop and jumped up, hurriedly grabbing her leather vest and starting out the door.

Cloud stepped out of her way, quietly asking, "Is the trophy such a big deal?"

_Oh...the trophy_. Spinning on her heels, Yuffie ran back in and grabbed her shuriken. On her way past, she heard Cloud mutter, "I'll check the postern, then."

Now was her chance. Bathed in moonlight, Yuffie grinned to herself as she ran lightly through the borough's streets. She soon rounded the corner to Merlin's house.

Even though the night provided the perfect opportunity, she forgot her plans for a dramatic entrance when she saw the Keyblade master leaning against the door. "Hey!" she called out, waving her hand with her shuriken in it.

"Yuffie!" he called out cheerfully, standing straight and waving.

Yuffie pulled up to a stop in front of him, clasping her arms behind her back and lightly bouncing on the balls of her feet. She looked around the small courtyard. "Cloud said Donald and Goofy were with you."

Sora clasped his hands behind his head as he grinned. "I asked them to wait in the ship."

Unable to resist, Yuffie reached out and poked him in the chest. "Didn't want anyone to see you get beat by a _girl_?" she jibed. 

"I didn't think Donald could keep his mouth shut until the fight ends," Sora replied

"Yeah, you're right," Yuffie replied. She grinned, ecstatic to finally be alone with Sora. The ninja girl thought about all the things she wanted to say to him, things she wanted to do with him -- until she felt a wave a dread wash over her. What if he found out about her --?

"So, where will the duel be?" Sora asked, reminding her why they were there. Yuffie tried not to show her disappointment: finally a chance to be alone with Sora, and it was so they could fight.

Yuffie responded, "Up near the bailey," and pointed with her shuriken. "Follow me!"

With that she started leaping and sprinting her way skyward, each protruding edge from the walls and buildings a new foothold for her. On top of the first roof, she waited for Sora -- who didn't take quite as long as she expected -- before zipping along from roof to roof on her way to the bailey. 

With one final leap, they landed on the broad stone walkway to the bailey. The rusted chain link fencing rattled lightly in the breeze. Radiant Garden's glacial landscape spread out before them, just beyond those links of iron, casting a luminous sheen in the light of the moon.

Yuffie smiled a little as she watched Sora grab the fencing and put his forehead up against it, staring off into the distance. "Wow," he whispered quietly.

As she watched his awed expression, Yuffie realized again how important it was for her to prove her strength to him. She didn't have the figure to draw his attention, and she couldn't be as sweet and innocent as Kairi. Yuffie wanted him to see that she could be special, more than just a casual friend -- and she dearly wished she could be even more than that.

After granting him a few more seconds to marvel, Yuffie impatiently cleared her throat.

"Heh, sorry," Sora said, flashing the girl an embarrassed smile. He turned and walked into the middle of the path, peering at her questioningly. Yuffie nodded, and then started grinning confidently. Without warning, the kunoichi leapt backwards, landing gracefully on top of one of the fence posts.

As she intended, Yuffie was now silhouetted by the gibbous moon, casting her features in shadow. Holding her shuriken up in one hand, and with her bandana fluttering in the soft breeze, Yuffie reached into the pouch at her belt and pulled out a small munny ball. "Ok, Sora, when this ball hits the ground, that's when we start!"

"Got it!" Sora crouched down into a fighting stance, reaching into his own pouch and pulling out something shiny and silver. Even though she thought it looked familiar, Yuffie couldn't tell for sure from this distance. Almost as soon as Sora picked it up, silver sparkles burst out from his hand before sprinkling down off of the Keyblade that appeared.

Yuffie had hoped to get some insight into his battle plan by which Keyblade Sora chose, but she'd never seen him use this one before. It was large and clunky, very unlike most of his other blades. When Yuffie spotted a bit of bandage wrapping the base of the blade, she finally realized what the silver pendant (now hanging from the handle of Sora's Keyblade) actually was: the same lion's head that Cloud liked to wear.

Without further ado, Yuffie tossed the munny ball high into the air, both of them tensing in anticipation as it fell.

The ball seemed to hang forever in the air.

Finally the tiny sphere filled the night air with its bell-like chime. Immediately, Yuffie leapt high into the air, throwing three smaller shuriken at Sora as she spun. Hitting the ground at the same time as her smoke bomb, the ninja swiftly ran across the chain link fence, silently landing behind Sora and throwing her main shuriken at him.

Even as Yuffie recognized the three distinct rings of her shuriken being deflected, Sora jumped straight up in the air. The young ninja quickly tossed two more shuriken at him, before disappearing into another smoke bomb.

Crouching atop another fence post, Yuffie watched in amazement as Sora flipped his whole body to the side to evade the throwing stars. Catching her trademark shuriken as it flew past, Yuffie bounded into the air again, throwing first one, and then two more shuriken at where she expected Sora to land. The ninja landed in a short roll, listening as Sora deflected the first shuriken, and a second one. Instead of a third peal, she heard a slight grunt. 

Turning back toward him, Yuffie put the entire force of the spin into the next throw of her larger shuriken. Even as she threw it, she saw Sora do a quick rolling dodge, evading her star and seemingly mimicking her move by bringing his huge Keyblade around in the whirl. In desperate reflex, Yuffie did a stunning forward flip, narrowly escaping the edge of the blade while tossing down a smoke bomb. She heard Sora coughing behind her as the smoke billowed up around him. She knew a little smoke wouldn't slow him for long.

Determined not to lose, the sprightly girl ran fluidly up and across the fence, getting distance from Sora even as he worked to close the gap. Driven to the point of no return, Yuffie filled both her hands with shuriken just before making a spinning back flip off of the chain link. She loosed all eight of the shuriken nearly simultaneously, catching her signature throwing star as she continued spinning, intent on finishing the battle up close and personal.

He couldn't stop all of her throwing stars, which would break his stride and give her an opening. She only needed one, and then the prize would be hers, along with a certain spiky-headed kid's respect.

Just one opening.

Impossibly, Yuffie's trophy-winning finale attack combination was shattered at step one. Just as her boots touched down on solid ground there came a call of "Reflega!" The bright white pulse of a barrier scattered her weapons to the wind -- and out of that flash of light came the Keyblade master, catching her square in her exposed stomach at a full run.

It felt like she'd been hit with an entire chain of attacks all at once. The hit sent her flying, rolling backwards once, twice, and then coming to a stop flat on her ass. Dazed, Yuffie rolled to the side to dodge another swing, groaning at the renewed flare of pain in her abdomen. Desperately, the girl got to her feet, dodging and jumping away.

All thoughts of victory had flown from her head and she was now fully intent on avoiding another hit.

Right, left, right, right, she was now backed against the fencing. As the Keyblade came from up high, Yuffie twisted to the right again. Sora reversed the swing, though, bringing the weapon around horizontally at chest level. Yuffie made one more frantic attempt to dodge backward, pain flaring up anew as she twisted her middle.

Falling onto the ground, Yuffie watched with wide eyes as the Keyblade descended.

Flat on her back, with her legs spread wide, Yuffie stared wide-eyed at the tip of the Keyblade. It had stopped just a few inches above her breasts, which now heaved up and down with her labored breathing.

She had never felt so completely overwhelmed, so defenseless, and most of all, fragile. Looking past the Keyblade into Sora's eyes, still breathless as she lay in such a vulnerable position in front of him, Yuffie was reminded of one of the many reasons why she wanted him, _needed_ him so badly. She wished he would just take her right now, rip her clothes off and have his way with her. She wanted it, _invited_ it by staying where she was. 

Abruptly, Yuffie realized that the Keyblade had disappeared, and in its place Sora was reaching his hand out to help her up. Profoundly touched by what may have been a token gesture, she started to reach up to take his hand -- before she suddenly became aware of how aroused she had become.

With a squeal of fright, Yuffie flipped over, getting to her knees with her back to Sora, trying to hide the noticeable bulge. The girl shook softly, consumed by the fear that he could have seen it, that maybe he _had_ seen... 

"Yuffie?" Sora asked with worry. The sound of his voice calmed her down dramatically.

Slowly regaining her composure, Yuffie forced a smile and looked over her shoulder at him. "I'm fine," she lied.


	2. Chapter 2 of 5

2/5

"I guess I never had a shot at that trophy," Yuffie said sadly. The two of them sat on top of one of the working cranes, surrounded by a vault of stars. The ice still sparkled in the moonlight, and the city quietly glowed in the soft illumination.

"Are you kidding?" Yuffie looked over at Sora, a little surprised. He grinned, "That was one of the most amazing fights I've ever had."

Yuffie shook her head, smiling bitterly. "That fight ended the minute you hit me. Doesn't seem that amazing to me."

"Well, we have different abilities. If fighting was only about strength, we'd just lift weights or something."

Yuffie giggled. "That would have made saving the universe easy against Maleficent."

Sora smiled at her, making her heart race. "That was definitely one of the greatest fights I've had. If you'd come at us like that in the real tournament, I don't think we'd have had a chance."

The teen girl shook her head again. "If you beat me by yourself, how could you have lost with the King's guys backing you up?"

"This time, I prepared for this fight. I had no idea you and Leon were even in that tournament before." Sora looked over at her, looking almost as if he was proud of her. "I had a whole strategy ready, and you made me pull out my ace in the hole in less than a minute." He meant Reflega, but more than that. He was saying he hadn't held anything back.

Blushing a little, Yuffie looked down at the city spread below them. "Your ace kind of trumped mine."

Sora leaned back and licked his sea-salt ice cream. Earlier, Yuffie had swiped them from Scrooge's freezer vault; Sora, of course, had insisted on leaving some munny in their place. "How's your stomach?" he asked.

Yuffie winced as she pulled the cloth-wrapped ice – another souvenir from the ice cream freezer – away, taking a quick look. "I'm going to be sporting a major bruise pretty soon. I might have to stop wearing my tank tops for a while."

Sora cried out in mock horror. "Noo!" The embarrassed girl hid her smile by licking her own sweet and salty popsicle. The Keyblade master got up to his feet, wincing very slightly.

Looking up at him with worry, Yuffie asked, "What about your arm?" She had actually hit his arm twice; once, when he'd deflected only two of her three shuriken, and again when she'd thought he'd escaped with his spinning dodge.

"Throbs like mad." Sora held his popsicle down to her; though not sure why, Yuffie took it in her other hand, looking up at him. "Curaga!" Sora called out, splashing the two of them with green light. The spell filled her with a soothing feeling, almost as if she'd had a long soak in a hot bath. Yuffie closed her eyes and put her head back, sighing softly with pleasure.

Opening her eyes again, the girl saw that Sora was beaming at her. Yuffie smiled back. When he plopped back down next to her, Sora gently patted her belly button before taking back his ice cream. "All better, now."

Blushing yet again, Yuffie looked away; she pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around them. The two of them silently looked up at the stars for several long moments.

"Sora..?" Yuffie started, and then stopped.

The Keyblade master turned toward her with a questioning look.

"Do you think you could teach me some magic?" That wasn't what she had started to say.

He looked surprised, but appeared to be thinking about it. "I…could give it a try."

"What do you mean by that?" Yuffie growled at him. "I think if _you_ can master it like you have, then I could probably give Merlin a run for his money!"

Sora laughed. "I meant that I can try teaching it. I have no doubt that you'd be a fast learner." He smirked at her, and then looked up at the stars once more. His smile had a way of taming her when she got angry, and she knew it. Yuffie smiled back, even though he wasn't looking.

Not for the first time, Yuffie wondered what Sora thought of her. He was being really friendly right now, but…he was friendly to pretty much everybody. She idly plucked at one of the laces of her calf-high boots, wondering if he even thought she was pretty.

"Hey Sora," she said softly, looking up at the stars instead of at him. "When we first met…did I really look like Kairi?" She couldn't see his expression when she asked, and was a little afraid to look.

Sora took a moment before answering. "You did, at least until I fully woke up. You had similar haircuts, and your faces are a little alike. You both have really cute smiles." Embarrassed, the girl felt her cheeks start to redden. After another brief pause, Sora went on, "Your eyes are different, though, and not just because hers are blue and yours are grey."

This time Yuffie did look over to him, but it was now Sora who was looking up at the stars. "You know Kairi is a Princess of Heart, right? There's no darkness in her heart…she's pure kindness, gentleness. Kairi is…pure sweetness."

Feeling her hopes dying away, Yuffie looked down toward the silent city below. A Princess of Heart, pure sweetness…how could she compete with that? "But…" she started to say.

At the same time, Sora also said, "But…." He looked over at her, as if wanting to hear what she was going to say. Yuffie shook her head and waved for him to go on. Sora hesitated, then looked away, and lifted up his popsicle. He took a long lick before finally going on. "But, sometimes salt would be nice, too."

Yuffie smiled, not saying anything, although she wanted to ask whether he thought she was salty or sweet…or both? He had said they were different, and right now that was enough. She leaned back, letting her legs dangle over the edge again. "You three must be a perfect trio. Kairi's all sweetness, Riku's practically all salt. You've got a lot of both." She turned to him and grinned with her eyes closed.

"We sure were," Sora said with a small smile. His smile shifted to a sad one, "Everyone else is…growing up, though. Well, I guess Riku's always been that way. Now Kairi…." He trailed off.

Yuffie wasn't sure what he meant, just yet, but she thought she could cheer him up. She poked his shoulder hard, "What? Can't keep your eyes at face level anymore?"

Sora snorted in surprise, eyes going wide while his face went red, "Wha..? Yuffie!" He couldn't resist any longer and burst out laughing, Yuffie with him.

Sora cleared his throat as their laughter died down. He poked her back, saying, "That is not what I meant, although she certainly has grown…that way, too. I guess that's a part of it, too, though. Kairi's…sexier now, but I liked her better when she was cute, you know?" She didn't, but she nodded anyway. "I don't just mean her body. She's growing more serious, more reserved."

Sora turned his head and looked into her eyes. "It's like that's a part of growing up. You forget what it's like to just have fun, to just say what you're thinking, to just live in the moment."

Thinking of the blond-haired intruder from earlier, Yuffie nodded. "I know what you mean. Geez, look at Cloud! Could you even _imagine_ him smiling, much less telling you what's on his mind?"

"That's exactly what I'm talking about! I don't want to ever be like that," Sora said, leaning back on his hands and staring skyward again. "Kairi once told me, 'don't ever change.' I guess I should have said it back."

He looked back over at her. "When I grow up, I hope I can be like you…I always want to remember what it's like to be a kid."

"Hey!" Yuffie playfully punched him in the shoulder. "I'm only like two years older than you, you know!"

Sora rubbed his shoulder, protesting, "That not what I…oh, never mind."

They licked at their ice cream, both lost in thought. Yuffie tossed her popsicle stick behind them when she finished it.

At last, Yuffie spoke up. "In spite of what you've been saying, you still really like her, don't you?" She couldn't bring herself to say the word love. "After everything you went through to save her, how could you not?"

Sora nodded, without looking at her. "I do…but you know," he said, turning to look her in the eyes, "I would've gone to the world's end to save you, too."

Yuffie blushed and looked down at her feet, which were knocking together. What did he really mean by that? Did he think she was special? Or was he saying that Kairi wasn't that special? _This is Sora_, Yuffie thought sadly, _he would've gone to save anyone. _

Sora spoke up again, hesitantly. "Well, I guess that's not a good way to put it. I mean…it doesn't matter who it was, I would've tried to save them anyway. But…." He trailed off, seemingly out of words. He picked up his sea-salt ice cream again and started sucking on what was left, as if to keep him from saying more.

_He said "but!"_ she thought, beaming. That said enough.

Watching him quietly for a few moments, Yuffie realized that the way he was eating his ice cream – sucking it in and out of his mouth – was really starting to turn her on, especially after what he'd just said. She didn't want to look away. She had to, though…as hard as she was getting, there was no way he could miss it if she stayed – and she absolutely could _not_ have that, not after she just found out that she might be more than just a casual friend.

That she might be more than a close friend, even.

Without really thinking about it, Yuffie leaned over toward Sora and kissed him softly on the cheek.

Sora's eyes went wide and he dropped his popsicle stick. While he turned to look at her, she looked down at her feet and both of their faces turned bright red. The girl was nervously wondering if she had made a mistake. His silence seemed to stretch on into eternity. Why wouldn't he say something?

"I just felt like doing that," she said softly, hoping he'd respond. Each second that passed made her more certain she'd made a mistake. "That's all," she added quietly. When she couldn't take the silence any longer, Yuffie looked over at him. He was looking away from her, but she could see that he was grinning, one hand holding his cheek.

Relieved, Yuffie beamed, and then slipped down off of the crane without another word. When she reached the bottom, Yuffie looked back up, unable to tell whether or not he was still there. Before turning for home, she saw the popsicle stick he had dropped lying on the ground.

Remembering how he'd been eating it was turning her on all over again. Softly rubbing the front of her shorts, Yuffie started running for home. After all that had happened, she needed so badly to have a little privacy, and _this_ time she would be sure her door was locked.


	3. Chapter 3 of 5

3/5

_Knock, knock, knock. _A loud banging pierced into the dark depths of her awareness. She groaned, covering her head with her pillow, trying to evade the persistent noise. _Knock, knock, knock. _It was in vain, as images of giant yellow birds and flying ships made of metal fled back from whence they came. _Knock, knock, knock. _Stubbornly, she kept her head covered, hoping the noise would go away.

At last, the banging stopped, and Yuffie sank back into her pillow. _Knock, knock, knock. _Just before she drifted back into sweet, sweet, slumber, the annoying noise returned. _Knock, knock, knock. _Growling, she cracked an eyelid, irritably brushing at some blanket that was sticking up. It popped back up, so she lifted her head just enough to see over it.

_Too early, _she thought after looking at the clock. She closed her eye and turned over, pulling the sheets tighter around her. _Knock, knock, knock. _Grumbling as the noise continued incessantly, she rolled to the other side -- and straight off the edge of her bed. She grunted as she landed on the hardwood floor with an audible thump.

Eyes wide open, Yuffie stared at the ceiling in surprise. Of course, now that she was awake, the knocking had stopped. Shivering in the morning chill, she hugged Nanaki tighter to her body. At last, she stood up. She was awake now, but not yet ready to give up the fight -- she sat on the edge of her bed, preparing to roll back into it, into a slumber even a thousand roiling storms couldn't have disturbed. _Knock, knock, knock. _

_That's it! _she thought. _Cloud or Leon or Cid or Whoever-the-Hell-It-Is is going to get it now! _Pulling down her knee-length yellow shirt, Yuffie stomped as loudly as she could with bare feet over to the door. Her stuffed red lion still hanging from one arm, she angrily yanked on the door. It didn't budge, which pissed her off even more; she unlocked it and flung the door open.

Squinting in the sunshine, Yuffie let loose with a barrage of invectives so scathing and abusive that even Cid himself would have blanched. At least, she started to, until she realized who was in front of her. "Oh no," she gasped, covering her mouth. "Aerith, I'm so sorry!" The brown-haired woman was standing there in absolute shock, green eyes wide.

Turning red, she asked, "Um, why are you here, Aerith?"

Yuffie heard a slight shuffle on the right. "Uh, good morning, Yuffie," Sora said hesitantly.

Gasping in shock, Yuffie jumped back and slammed the door. How could he see her like this? She hadn't had a bath, or shaved her legs, she hadn't even brushed her hair..._she wasn't even dressed! _Yuffie went to her dresser, pulling out a pair of purple panties and pulling them up her bony legs.

She tried to straighten her hair a little with her fingertips. Cautiously, she opened the door just enough to look outside. "Do you have any idea how early it is?" she asked in an angry whisper, as if it would make up for the shouting she'd just done.

Sora looked up, putting his hands behind his head. "Well, the sun's up." He looked her way. "You did say you wanted to learn magic, right?"

He was really going to do it? She wanted to throw her arms around his neck and hug him -- but not in front of Aerith, and certainly not while only in her night-shirt. "Yeah!" she said with a grin. "Just let me get cleaned up and put some clothes on."

Before she closed the door, Sora asked, "Why not just go as you are?" He smiled at her.

Yuffie opened the door just wide enough to punch him in the gut, and then ducked back inside, locking the door behind her.

---

When she finally came outside, Yuffie saw that Aerith had gone. Sora was sitting against the wall near the door; he smiled and stood up. Yuffie had put on a pair of khaki shorts with her blue belt, a green tank top, and her short orange boots. She left her leather vest and her yellow scarf inside. She was still tying on her favorite long-tailed black bandana.

"Ok," she said, "I'm ready now." She yawned loudly.

"Let's get going, then!" Sora said with a grin. "How about we start with the Cure spell?"

Yuffie glared at him. "How can you be so energetic this early, after how late we were up last night?"

Sora shrugged, still grinning. "There's a lot for us to do today."

Yuffie sighed. He still wasn't saying anything about last night. She smiled, then. He was in a great mood this morning, so things weren't as awkward as she'd feared they might be. _Maybe he's just shy about that kind of thing_, she thought.

Yuffie almost leaned over to kiss him again, but then saw a couple walking towards them. Losing her nerve in front of the strangers, she instead asked, "How about some breakfast first?"

At the mention of breakfast, Sora's stomach grumbled slightly. "Uh sure," he said, with a red-faced smile. "Who's cooking?"

"Cooking?" Yuffie asked. She thought about that briefly. "Well, I _could_, I guess but...maybe we should see if Aerith will forgive me for earlier." She glanced over at Sora. "Why _did_ you bring her with you?"

"I didn't know where you lived," he said simply. "I had no idea you'd be that grouchy, either." They started walking over towards Merlin's house, hoping Aerith would be there.

Yuffie balled a fist and grinned evilly at him. "Just remember that the next time you think about waking me up at the crack of dawn." She dropped her fist when he smiled back. As an old lady passed them on the road, Yuffie thought of something. "After breakfast, I know a great place for us to train. It's got this great waterfall, and it's really easy to concentrate there. I used to go there a lot for my ninja training." There also wouldn't be anyone else around...

---

"Yuffie..."

"Hmm?" she asked, still trying to follow the trail.

They were now far to the south of Radiant Garden, in a forest valley she had been taken to as a child. As a little girl, she had come here often, but she hadn't been back since the heartless had invaded. After eleven years, it was hard to remember the way.

"We've been here before," Sora told her.

Yuffie looked back at him in surprise. "Huh? No we haven't!" She was sure of it...pretty sure anyway.

"At least once before," he said, pointing. "I kicked that rock last time we passed by this boulder."

Stunned, Yuffie look from the rock to the "trail" she'd been following and then back to the rock again. "We're totally lost, aren't we?" Sora asked.

They were totally lost.

Yuffie smiled sheepishly. "Maybe a little," she said quietly, holding her thumb and forefinger slightly apart.

Sora laughed and shook his head in disbelief. He lowered his pack to the ground. "How about we set up camp here? We can find your waterfall tomorrow, but let's go ahead and get a little training in today."

Yuffie nodded, setting down her own pack. She averted her eyes. "I'm sorry, Sora."

"Don't be. We'll find your waterfall after you've had a little time to get your bearings. For now, let's work on turning you into a first-rate magician girl!" His smile warmed her up inside, and she couldn't help but return it.

By the end of that first night, Yuffie still hadn't been able to cast the Cure spell. She was frustrated, but Sora assured her that no other spell he knew was as draining. If she could learn this one, he said, she should be able to learn all of them. At least part of what he said was true, and she was exhausted by the time they called it a night. She crawled into the tent and was fast asleep in seconds.

Yuffie woke to the sound of a crackling fire. Yawning, she realized she had a blanket draped over her. She smiled happily, realizing that Sora had given it to her -- she'd been so tired she'd just curled up on the bare floor. Slowly, Yuffie rolled out of the blanket, standing up and stretching.

The teenage girl ducked out of the tent, not realizing till she stepped outside that she was barefoot. She was still wearing the same clothes from yesterday, but she couldn't remember for sure; had he taken her shoes off or did she?

"Hey, sleepyhead," Sora called. Yuffie looked over and saw him sitting in front of a fire and waving. She blushed -- he was only wearing his shorts, and his hair was completely wet. Yuffie had never seen him without a shirt on before. She ran over toward him, watching carefully for sharp rocks. 

"Good morning, Sora," she said cheerfully. Sitting to his right, Yuffie saw that he had two fish cooking in the fire. "You caught fish?" she said, amazed.

"I grew up next to the sea," he said, smiling proudly. "I'm pretty good at catching fish." Sora looked at the fish, adding, "I think they're almost ready."

He was full of small surprises, Yuffie thought. She turned to look at the fish, then gasped and snatched the closest one out. She looked at it sadly, but she didn't want to hurt Sora's feelings. Seeing her grab one, he picked up the other and started blowing on it.

_Whatever kind of fisherman he might be_, Yuffie thought, _he's definitely not a cook_. Even so, she brought the charred fish up to her mouth, taking a crunchy bite. She forced a smile as she swallowed. Next to her, she heard another loud crunch. "Thanks for breakfast, Sora," she said when she saw him about to apologize. 

She'd have to be sure to do the cooking next time.

They finished their fish and tossed the bones in the fire. Sora stood up, then looked down at her apologetically. "I'm sor--," he started, then yelped in pain and jumped back.

"Sora!" Yuffie cried out, jumping to her feet. He'd stepped into the fire with his bare foot. On impulse, the ninja called out, "Cure!" Green light enveloped them both, bringing with it a comforting feeling that welled up from within. It was similar to before, although not near as strong.

The two teens stared at each other in puzzlement for a moment, Sora still standing on one foot. Finally Yuffie let out a whoop and jumped up, yelling "I did it, Sora!" She then bounded over and threw her arms around Sora's neck, squeezing tightly.

Stunned by what she'd just done, Yuffie let him go and stepped back. Both of their faces were bright red and they looked away. "Way to go, Yuffie! I knew you could do it," he said proudly. Yuffie glanced over to him and saw him smiling, even though his face was still red.

"Which spell is next?" she asked excitedly.

"Well, let's be sure you can cast Cure again before moving onto another," Sora responded.

"Sure thing!" Yuffie said, then started to cast it, "Cu--." The young ninja suddenly felt light-headed. She landed hard on her bottom as her legs started wobbling.

Sora was suddenly right there, pulling her back to her feet. "You have to give it a minute," he said. "Cure completely drains you, so you can't cast any more spells for a little while. That's why I said if you could learn this one you could learn them all -- no other spell takes as much out of you."

"So it's all downhill from here, then?" Yuffie asked with a grin. "Pretty soon I'll be the Great Ninja-_Mage_ Yuffie!" She jumped up, letting out another triumphant whoop -- almost falling on her rear again except for Sora catching her hands.

"How about we do a little more searching for your waterfall while you recover?" Sora asked. Feeling embarrassed, Yuffie nodded.

They didn't find the waterfall that day either, but they found a better campsite close to the river where Sora had gotten the fish. Yuffie managed to cast Cure two more times without a hitch, and Sora spent the evening showing her Blizzard. Once she figured out the trick to it, Yuffie became an expert at that spell -- it was like an ice shuriken.

After that first morning's breakfast, Yuffie made sure to do all the cooking. She made an excuse that she couldn't catch the fish (a lie), and she didn't want him to do everything. She loved watching him try to catch the fish -- the nut ball seemingly had never heard of a fishing pole. He'd use his Keyblade, his magic, or even his bare hands...but he always caught something. If that wasn't fascinating enough by itself, she loved the excuse to see him shirtless.

On the fourth night, Sora suggested they have a short duel. Thus far, she'd learned all the basic attacks -- Blizzard, Fire, and Thunder -- as well as Cure, and she eagerly accepted. To her chagrin, though, Yuffie used too much magic too quickly, causing her defeat.

As she lay on the ground, head spinning, Sora held out his hand to her. "I used to do the same thing," he said. Yuffie took his hand and he yanked her up on her feet.

Feeling humiliated, despite what he said, Yuffie declared, "I won't ever do it again!" She was starting to get a real feel for her limits now, and she wouldn't go past them anymore.

Sora squeezed her hand encouragingly. "You'll be better than me before long." He beamed at her. "Imagine how those Heartless would have fled if they'd seen the two of us coming at them!"

Yuffie's face turned pink and she tried to turn away. She was still dizzy from the spell-casting, though, and fell against Sora's chest. He let her lay there, and she thought she could hear his heart-rate quicken. The girl hated this feeling, hated being so weak. Yet, anytime she felt weak, it seemed like Sora was right there, and that made her feel warm inside. Yuffie wanted to be strong with him, but she couldn't help loving it when he was strong for her.

The two of them together, battling beside each other...she would give anything for that.

Finding a little strength, the kunoichi grabbed his shoulders and stood up straight. 

"Let's get some rest, Yuffie." She nodded and the two of them started walking toward the tent. "I bet we'll find your waterfall tomorrow."

He hadn't mentioned that in a while, and she wondered what made him say that all of a sudden. 

They kicked off their shoes and then curled up into their blankets. Yuffie lay there thinking to herself. She still wondered how Sora felt toward her. He hadn't mentioned Kairi again since that night in Radiant Garden. In fact, he hadn't said anything at all about what happened that night -- not what they talked about, not what she did.

Sora might have been scared off by her directness. But then, why was he the one to come get her for magic training? The teen got the feeling that Sora still wasn't sure what he felt, but she didn't know how to convince him. If she was too forward, she might drive him away, but if she didn't do anything, he might lose interest.

He hadn't encouraged her feelings at all while they'd been out here...but he definitely had not _dis_couraged them either.

Yuffie sighed, pulling the sheet tighter. It didn't really matter, since it could never be. Eventually he would find out, and then he wouldn't want anything to do with her.


	4. Chapter 4 of 5

4/5

The youthful ninja woke early the next morning, after a fitful sleep. Sitting up with the blankets wrapped around her waist, she looked over and drowsily watched Sora. Unlike her, he was sleeping peacefully, mouth partially open and drooling. Yuffie giggled quietly, and then rolled her blanket up.

Lifting his head slightly, Yuffie slid her rolled up blanket underneath to serve as a pillow.

She snatched up her pack and tiptoed outside, into the predawn gloom. Taking advantage of the brief privacy she now had, she went downriver a bit. Pulling out a bar of soap, the girl undressed and cleaned up a bit in the frigid water. Unable to do much more than shake herself dry without a towel, Yuffie put on her last set of clean clothes: dark red panties and bra, yet another pair of khaki shorts, and a forest green flower-print tank top.

Opting not to put on her bandana just yet, Yuffie quickly ran back to the campsite, eager to start up a fire and dry off.

Sitting on her knees front of the fire, Yuffie watched the river flow by and wondered what it would have been like fighting against the darkness beside Sora. She would fight to defend those things important to her, but she'd never thought of herself as a hero. Watching Sora, though, chasing after fish with his bare hands, burning them to a crisp in a campfire, drooling in his sleep...Yuffie knew she wouldn't have thought the boy could be a hero, either, if she hadn't known him.

If nothing else, if another shadow loomed over, she wanted to be there beside him, to help protect him. The girl wanted to be _with_ him, but if she couldn't have that, then she at least wanted to be near him.

The sun finally crested over the trees, brightening the morning skies. As if on cue, Yuffie heard some rustling in the tent, and Sora ducked out of the tent. With a loud yawn, he stood straight and stretched out. Seeing her by the fire, Sora waved with a, "Mornin', Yuffie!"

"_Ohaio! _" she responded brightly.

"You're pretty and cheerful today," Sora said with a grin. Yuffie's eyes widened in surprise, not sure if she'd heard him correctly. Did he say "and?" He thought she was pretty?

Yuffie smiled longingly at him as Sora waded into the river, leaving his shirt on the bank. Even though he was a long ways off, the girl was sure to face her body away as she watched. If that water hadn't been so cold, she might've done a little more with the private time she had earlier.

As they cooked and ate the fish, the two of them talked about different things. Mostly they told funny stories from their childhood. When they finished, they both pulled on their shoes and then packed up the tent. The pair started walking further upriver, mostly listening to the sounds of the forest and the river.

The young ninja realized that the trees were starting to look a little more familiar. Remembering Sora's words from last night, the sprightly young girl ran on ahead, rounding the next bend in the river. "Sora!" she called, beaming as she looked ahead of her.

Sora caught up to her and she heard him gasp. Up ahead was the waterfall she remembered. It wasn't huge, only perhaps a hundred feet high, but it was breathtaking. Midway down, the falls hit a protruding spike of rock, dividing into two smaller falls before crashing into the crystal clear pool that fed into the river they'd been following.

"Wow," the Keyblade master said simply. He looked at her beaming face. "This place is beautiful, Yuffie -- I guess this is why you wanted to see it again, huh?"

"Race you to the cliff!" she responded, taking off running, ignoring his protests. Easily reaching it before Sora, Yuffie cheered and started doing a victory dance. When he caught up with her, he laughed and called her a cheater. She stuck her tongue out at him.

Sora looked up at the falls, smiling. "This'll be a perfect place for you to learn Reflect."

That got Yuffie's attention: the spell he had beaten her with. She stopped her dancing. "Why's that?"

Pointing, he replied, "Because you're going to use the spell to reflect the water while you jump across the rocks from one side to the other."

Yuffie laughed. "Yeah right!" She grinned mischievously, deciding to tease him. "You just want to get my shirt wet, don't you?"

"What? No! That's not it!" he protested, face turning crimson. _He's so cute when he blushes, _Yuffie thought. "Here, I'll show you." Sora lowered his pack.

Starting on the nearest bank, Sora started leaping across the rocks sticking up -- almost slipping on one -- until he'd reached the first waterfall. Bounding straight through it, Sora called out "Reflega!"

The sphere-shaped barrier flashed into existence, but it didn't move with Sora's momentum. Instead, it held Sora in place for the few seconds it was there, leaving Sora to get completely drenched by the falling water.

Landing with a splash in the water beneath the falls, Sora eventually swam his way back to Yuffie. As he climbed out of the water, shoes squelching with each step, he told her, "Don't say a word." Yuffie had been covering her mouth with one hand, trying not to laugh, but she couldn't resist any longer. When Sora turned back to look at her, she tightly closed her mouth and made a zipping motion across her lips.

By the time they sat down for their evening meal, Yuffie had managed to successfully cast Reflect five times. While blowing on her fish to cool it, Yuffie suddenly thanked Sora. "For everything," she said earnestly. "You're going way out of your way to help me."

"Don't worry about it," Sora replied. "I'm really having fun hanging out with you. Besides," he added, "one day I might get you to teach me some of that ninja stuff!"

Unable to help it, Yuffie burst out laughing.

"What? Why's that so funny?" Sora asked, looking a little hurt.

"I'm sorry," she said, still laughing. "It's just hard to imagine you as a ninja."

"Couldn't be much harder than you as a mage," he sulked, taking a bite out of his fish.

"Aw, c'mere," she said, before getting up and going to him instead. Kneeling behind him, she smiled down at him when he looked back at her. She gently turned his face back toward the fire and then pulled her bandana out of her pocket. Yuffie unrolled the long strip of black cloth and positioned the center of it on Sora's forehead. 

Tying it tightly, Yuffie went back to her original seat, giggling when she saw how Sora looked with it on.

Hearing her snicker, he smiled. "Is it that bad?"

"No," she said honestly, "but it's very different."

"I bet," Sora replied. "You look really different, too." She wanted to ask if she was prettier without it, but he went on. "You always look kind of cute and mischievous, but right now you look a lot more playful than devious." He grinned.

She grinned back. It made a similar difference on him.

"Hey Yuffie," Sora said to get her attention, then summoned his Keyblade in a rain of sparkles and tossed it to her. Reflexively she caught it; it was the original Keyblade, the one she'd first seen him with in Traverse Town. It was heavier than she thought it would be, and she wasn't sure why it didn't flash back into Sora's hands.

The ninja lifted the Keyblade in both hands, and Sora started laughing. She felt awkward holding a sword, and she knew that she must look silly. Still, she decided to play the part. Trying to mimic Sora's combat stance, she quoted him from one of his stories, "Kingdom Hearts is Light!" Neither of them could keep a straight face after that one.

Yuffie offered the Keyblade back, and it zipped to his open hand just before Sora put it away. When Sora reached to untie the bandana, Yuffie asked him not to. "It looks cute on you," she said, causing his cheeks to redden. He kept it on while they ate their fish.

After they'd tossed their bones in the fire, Sora got a playful glint in his eye. "Feeling lucky tonight?" he asked.

"You bet!" Yuffie replied, picking up her favorite shuriken. Sora pulled out his lion's head keychain. Inwardly, Yuffie both cringed and grinned. Although she was afraid of that Keyblade, she also knew what to expect from it.

It was good for single shots, but it was too heavy to do continuous attacks with. If she dodged it quickly, she'd have a second or two to get out of range before he could manage another swing.

"Up top?" Sora asked.

Yuffie nodded, and the two of them started ascending the face of the cliff. Standing at the top of the waterfall, the sky was like a dome all around them. The full moon shone brightly, granting them plenty of illumination for their competition.

After spinning the keychain around his finger a few times, Sora finally summoned the hulking Keyblade. He had done the toss the night before, so Yuffie pulled out another small munny ball. She smiled as she watched the bandana flapping in the breeze, then tossed the ball high into the air.

Swiftly she pulled out three ninja stars and a smoke bomb in her left hand. Yuffie hoped to end the fight quickly, this time. Sora rested the tip of his Keyblade on the ground, both hands wrapped tightly on the hilt.

At last the munny ball hit the ground, and the fight was on!

Yuffie jumped in a vertical spin, launching her three shuriken and casting two Blizzard spells. She paused for a second, and then threw her smoke bomb followed by her big shuriken.

As expected, Sora deflected the first two attacks and then cast Reflega. The barrier deflected her next three attacks -- but disappeared just before her smoke bomb got there, blinding Sora. There was a loud hiss of pain, and then Yuffie's shuriken was thrown back at her.

"Curaga!" she heard from Sora's direction. The ninja couldn't believe he was casting a healing spell so soon. She'd never had a chance to see him overcast his spells. Easily catching her shuriken, her eyes widened in shock as Sora came rushing out of the dissipating smoke toward her, Keyblade held in one hand.

Wobbly though he was, Sora was undeniably fast. He reached Yuffie almost before she could react, swinging the bandage-wrapped Keyblade at the spot where'd she'd been standing seconds earlier. Stunning her as she watched from mid-flip, the Keyblade master lived up to his moniker by swinging his blade two more times, faster than the ninja thought should be possible.

On her feet several yards back, Yuffie puzzled over this new development. She didn't know how he was doing it, but Sora had managed to take the dizziness from overusing his magic and turn it into strength. If she was right, then all she needed to do was avoid his attacks until he recovered.

That was easier said than done.

Dodging underneath a high swing, Yuffie kicked out with both feet, hitting Sora in the shins. She rolled quickly to her feet, and then leapt backwards, throwing several stars into the ground between him and her to slow him down. Sora got to his feet quickly and jumped after her, completely bypassing the trap.

Desperately, Yuffie cast a Thunder spell just before his blade hit her in mid-air. The blast knocked him back down to the ground, and Yuffie threw two smaller shuriken and her bigger one at him. Sora took the hits from the smaller shuriken and batted aside her signature weapon.

Out of weapons, and without many spells left to cast, Yuffie watched in fear as the Keyblade master rushed at her. His movement straightened up, though, and he slapped his second hand back onto the hilt. Recognizing what might be her last chance, Yuffie called out, "Reflect!" just as Sora attempted the same thrusting move that finished their first duel.

The blade went straight through her barrier, slamming into her stomach again. At the same time, though, the barrier did as its name implied and reflected a huge chunk of the damage back to Sora. The two of them were sent flying in opposite directions, both knocked senseless.

Yuffie's eyelids slowly drooped closed as she lay facedown near the river bank. Getting hit so hard right after casting a spell had her head spinning, and she felt like she was going to throw up. The ninja girl wanted to stand up, but moving at all made her head throb.

She heard slow shuffling footsteps coming toward her. Opening one eye, all she could make out was a shadowy figure holding its side. Inwardly, Yuffie sighed: she guessed this meant she had lost the duel...again. Sora leaned down, sliding one arm under her knees, the other supporting her shoulders.

Always strong for her when she was weak. Yuffie closed her eye again.

Sora carried her back down to the camp, where the fire was still burning strong. Yuffie felt him lay her down on the ground next to the fire, resting her head in his lap as he leaned against a large rock.

"Curaga," he said quietly, the powerful calming sensation filling Yuffie. After a moment of silence, Yuffie cracked open her eyes, planning to thank him. Sora was fast asleep, though. With the waterfalls splashing down, the fire crackling nearby, and her head resting in Sora's lap, Yuffie was thinking that might not be such a bad idea. Her eyelids slowly drooped closed once more, and she sighed contentedly.


	5. Chapter 5 of 5

5/5

Yuffie wasn't sure when it was she woke, but it was still dark. The fire was down to embers, but the full moon provided plenty of illumination. The girl became aware of a lump against her cheek. Still drowsy, she started to move a little to get more comfortable, only to feel the lump get harder.

The girl turned scarlet, realizing then what the lump was. Now she was starting to get one of her own.

Wide-eyed, Yuffie glanced up to Sora's face, only to find that he was still fast asleep. His head drooped to one side with his mouth slightly open. The bandana was still tied around his forehead. He looked more adorable than any of her stuffed animals, but she wondered what kind of naughty things were going on in his mind with that lump pressing against her cheek.

She wondered if they were the same kind of naughty things that were going on in hers.

Timidly, Yuffie brought one hand up to feel it through his shorts. As she did that, she could feel it growing harder. The curious girl looked up at Sora again, and then slowly unzipped him. She oohed as his hardness was freed; softly, she wrapped her hand around it, feeling his heat. It was a bit bigger than hers, she could tell.

Yuffie knew she was making a mistake. She was quickly realizing, though, that in spite of what she'd thought earlier...just being near him was not going to be enough.

Checking that he was still asleep, Yuffie started moving her hand slowly up and down. Sora moaned quietly, but she continued, feeling him grow harder and hotter. The teen couldn't believe she was doing this; couldn't believe she had this chance, couldn't believe she wasn't stopping herself.

What would Sora do when he woke up?

_Well,_ Yuffie reasoned, _that'll probably depend on how good it feels. _

A drop of liquid appeared at the tip, and on impulse, Yuffie leaned closer and licked it off. The salty flavor reminded her a little of the popsicles back in Radiant Garden. Holding the base with one hand, Yuffie started taking long licks up and down the shaft.

Sora moaned again, and when the girl looked, she saw his eyes squinting. He was about to open them, she knew. Her first thought was to back off and act like she was still asleep, and hope that he didn't catch on. He probably would've been too embarrassed to ever bring it up with her.

Instead, she opened her mouth wide and swallowed as much of him as she could without gagging. Yuffie didn't want it to end, didn't want to pretend it never happened.

"Yuffie! What are you--ohh..." Sora cut off when she squeezed him down below. "Yuffie this isn't..." he started again. She started moving her tongue inside her mouth and he shut up.

Yuffie looked up into Sora's red face, moaning around him when he met her eyes. Sora closed his eyes and moaned back, and Yuffie felt a small jump in her mouth. She moaned louder when she felt his hand on her bottom, rubbing in small circles as she moved back against him.

When Sora opened his eyes again, she was still looking up at him. She tried to smile around the organ in her mouth, and then started moving her head up and down it like she'd watched Sora do to his sea-salt ice cream. "Oh..." Sora moaned again. "Yuffie, I..." he started before crying out as she softly squeezed him again.

Yuffie felt something creamy squirting into her mouth as Sora started pumping his hips back and forth. She closed her eyes and moaned, still sucking on him until he stopped moving and started to grow soft. Pulling off his member, she looked up at him with a red-faced smile.

"Yuffie..." he started again, cut off again when she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, pushing her cream-covered tongue into his mouth. After the initial shock, Sora kissed her back just as passionately, wrapping his arms tightly around her. It was as if nothing existed except the two of them, joined together for one brief moment in eternity.

When at last they separated, both panting heavily, Yuffie looked down self-consciously. "I just..." she said breathlessly, "...felt like doing that." She looked back up and smiled. "Think of it as a victory prize."

"Yuffie..." Sora started one more time, but this time couldn't find the words. Instead, he leaned over and softly kissed the tip of her nose. Yuffie smiled even brighter, scooting over so that they were sitting side-by-side. "Is there anything else you 'feel' like doing?" he asked jokingly.

She nodded and leaned tight against him. The teen wished they could do more, but would be content to just fall back asleep with his arm around her.

"You really are the cutest, you know?" Sora said softly, making her blush. "I can't wait till I can give you a 'prize' of your own."

She poked him in the belly. "You sound like you think I'll do this every time you win." Sora put on an innocent expression and smiled at her.

They sat in silence for a moment, Sora softly rubbing Yuffie's back as she leaned against him. "Come to think of it," he began with mischief in his eyes. Yuffie looked up at him questioningly. "Tonight was really a tie..."

Reflexively, Yuffie scooted away and closed her legs, shaking her head. "That was a prize for me, too, you know," she tried to convince him.

Confused, Sora moved closer, but she backed a little further away. "Why don't you want...?"

Yuffie looked away. "I just don't, ok?"

Sora looked down sadly. "You're kind of making me feel like I used you. Can't I...?"

"You didn't use me -- I wanted to do it." 

Yuffie closed her eyes, wishing she could just be a _normal_ girl, wishing she could let him do whatever he wanted to her willing body. She wasn't normal, though. Sadly, she stood up, deciding she should get some rest. In the tent. Alone.

"Hey Yuffie," Sora said. She opened her eyes and looked his way. He was holding his Keyblade, pointing it at her. By the time she realized what he was about to do, it was too late. She heard her shorts unzip and felt her bra unsnap. Her shorts dropped to her ankles before she could even think to grab them.

He saw.

Yuffie immediately fell to her knees, crying inconsolably.

"Yuffie..."

She had tried so hard not to let him see. She couldn't help how she was born! She'd wanted to badly to get close to him, now he was going to drive her away.

"Yuffie!"

Just when he was really starting to like her... She knew she was going too far. If she'd just stopped while she was ahead...then maybe-- Yuffie gasped in shock as she felt Sora's tongue.

Eyes wide, she looked down to see him between her legs. He licked the front of her red panties one more time, before looking up at her with a smile. "Got your attention, now?"

"But, Sora..."

"You're still the cutest, Yuffie..." Sora kissed her belly-button, looking up into her eyes. "You could say I have a thing for ninja-mage girls," he said with a wink.

Wasn't she the only...? Yuffie moaned as he licked her again, and she grabbed his shoulders for support.

He didn't care? He liked her anyway? "Sora..." Yuffie was still in complete and utter shock, but right now she couldn't get past how good his tongue felt; she wanted more of it.

Had it felt this good for him, too? Sora pulled her panties down, licking the length of her as soon as it was freed. He gently urged her down to her back. She whimpered as she lay there with him between her legs.

His mouth came down and engulfed her, causing her to gasp for breath. The girl reached under her shirt and started playing with her tiny breasts, taking short, shallow breaths as Sora started sucking hard. It was happening too fast, and Yuffie exploded in his mouth without warning. "Sora!" she cried out, whimpering in pleasure as he kept sucking until she was soft.

Yuffie lay there gasping for breath while Sora crawled up beside her. He kissed her deeply, and she wrapped her arms around his neck again. She realized he had swallowed all of it as her tongue explored his mouth. The girl began kissing him even harder.

As they finally broke the kiss, Yuffie hugged him even tighter, afraid to let go. "I was so scared," she said, "I thought..."

Sora shushed her.

"But I..."

"You're still you," he said simply. She smiled at him. "Besides, I still want to learn some of that ninja stuff." He adjusted the bandana and grinned back at her.

She blushed when she felt something warm poking into her leg. "Looks like someone's ready for more..."

Sora smiled sheepishly, rubbing her side tenderly.

Looking at his hardness, Yuffie leaned close. "Sora," she said softly, licking his earlobe, "I want you inside of me." Her face was bright red, but she nodded when he looked at her in disbelief. She lifted her legs to encourage him.

Sora eagerly got in between her legs, and she rested her knees on his shoulders. Yuffie still had her boots on, with her shorts and panties wrapped around both ankles, but she didn't care. She wanted him, and she wanted him now. "Please, Sora," she said when he hesitated.

Sora positioned himself at her entrance and slowly pushed in while Yuffie bit her lip. She'd never had anything bigger than her finger in her before. He was taking it slow, but still, she whimpered slightly as he went deeper.

Seeing her in pain, Sora pushed her legs forward until he was face to face with her. "Yuffie, I..." he started, staring deep into her eyes but unable to bring forth the words. She didn't need him to; she lifted her head and kissed him hard. Sora slowly pushed deeper, until she felt his hairs against her.

Breathing hard and trying to adjust to the feel of him, she stared deep into his eyes. She couldn't wait any longer. "I'm ready," Yuffie said breathlessly, wanting him to take her, wanting to pleasure him. The girl moaned loudly as he pulled out and then pounded back in.

He started moving faster, slipping one hand under her shirt and fondling her breast. She whimpered in need as he started thrusting harder, playing with her nipple. Yuffie spread her legs wider, trying to get him deeper inside her, wanting to be completely his.

Sora started pounding faster into her, now holding her hips with both hands. "Yuffie, I..." he cried out, panting.

"Don't stop!" Yuffie called back. She stared into his eyes as he cried out her name once more. She leaned her head up and kissed him deeply while he emptied himself deep inside her. Yuffie beamed, happy to truly belong to him now.

The two of them stayed that way for several moments, before Sora finally pulled out and collapsed onto his back. As they gasped for breath, Sora tried one more time to say it. "I..." 

Yuffie smiled in understanding. She couldn't say it either, not aloud. Nothing could stop her from thinking it, though: _I love you, Sora_.

Basking in the afterglow, the young ninja realized that she had grown hard again. She looked over at her partner, shorts still around his knees, recovering from his second release. Getting up to her knees, she moved between his legs, stroking herself.

Sora opened his crystal blue eyes and smiled when he saw her face. She grinned back at him, before grabbing his hips and flipping him over onto his stomach.

---

"This isn't fair!"

The sun shone brightly overhead. Yuffie beamed as she triumphantly stood over Sora, pulling him to his feet. "Why not?"

Sora averted his eyes as his face turned scarlet. "Can't we at least wait until I can walk straight again?"

The ninja girl pretended to consider it, then shook her head. "Nuh uh."

"Well why not?"

"Because..." Yuffie wrapped her arms tightly around him. She slipped a hand down the back of his pants. "This is something," she whispered softly in his ear, while he whimpered at what her fingers were doing to him, "I think you'll just have to get used to."

Yuffie giggled as his wide eyes roamed downward...


	6. Chapter 6 of 5 Epilogue

6/5

The stars glittered like diamond dust. The girl smiled cheerfully up at them. She no longer needed to seek her answers in those celestial bodies, and for once could simply admire their mystical beauty.

Legs dangling over the edge of the statue, the youth reached over to scratch behind the ears of her companion. The red-furred lion growled appreciatively, curled up tightly on the stone beside her.

Basking in the serenity, the girl's eyes abruptly widened in excitement. She jumped to her feet with a giddy grin; a shooting star! As the spark of light streaked toward the horizon, the girl hurriedly made a wish: she knew exactly what she wanted. What she couldn't live without. 

As the star arced overhead, the sky got brighter and brighter, turning everything a warm, glowing white.

Yuffie opened her eyes to the new dawn, flowing in through her four-paned window. As the warmth of the day soaked into her the girl beamed, remembering who was there with her.

Sora's arms were gently wrapped around her from behind, his chin resting against her shoulder.

Even now it was hard to believe he was really hers. Yuffie placed her smaller hand over the one Sora rested on her stomach, softly caressing it. And she was his, completely. She wished that she could just lie there in his arms forever.

Feeling something softly prodding her from behind, Yuffie grinned. Slowly, stealthily, she slipped out of his embrace, getting up to her knees on the mattress. Silently, she smiled down at Sora, squeezing Nanaki tightly to try to contain her elation. Adorably, he lay there with his mouth half open, oblivious to the room around him. Yuffie felt her heart quicken, as she thought about how handsome he was, lying there in nothing but his red boxer shorts – which were currently tented outward.

Hungrily, Yuffie's eyes roamed over his chest. His cuteness only served to make him that much hotter. _Gawd, look what you do to me, Sora! _the girl said silently, a tent of her own showing in her soft white panties, partially hidden by her yellow nightshirt.

Pushing the teal sheets out of the way, Yuffie leaned in closer, softly rubbing him through the red fabric. The ninja smirked as she heard Sora's murmured pleasure, fumbling at the single button on his shorts. At last she freed the button, quietly giggling as he bobbed up to full height.

Sliding a little closer on her knees, she took him in one hand, softly stroking. Yuffie started to set Nanaki down so that she could use both hands. A devious grin lit on her face then; she took one stuffed forepaw in each hand.

Yuffie started rubbing the stuffed animal's paws on Sora's member, moving in slow circles. The lion's soft, plushy fur had to feel incredible. The girl watched his face as she started rubbing a little harder. He loved it… and so did she.

Unable to resist any longer, she leaned her head closer and licked up the drop of liquid at the tip. Just as she did that, she saw Sora's eyes open. She beamed at him.

"Yuffie..?" Yuffie gasped as Sora exploded in her face and then giggled. She couldn't believe that she'd gotten him that hot!

"_Ohayo_," she said softly, crawling up over him. Sora smiled longingly up at her, then pulled her down to him, kissing her lips deeply. Smiling, with her breasts mashed against his chest, his arms around her once more, Yuffie eagerly returned the kiss.

"Are you going to wake me up like this every morning?" Sora asked, still sounding breathless.

Yuffie nodded and winked at him. Sora laughed. "You're a mess," he said fondly, leaning forward to lick off some of his own cream from between her eyes, which caused her to giggle. Yuffie melted in his arms as he continued kissing her and licking the sticky liquid from her face.

The girl lifted up her toy. "Poor Nanaki," she said with a laugh: a drop had hit him square between the eyes. She pushed the lion's head toward Sora, who licked it off. Yuffie leaned closer, biting Sora's bottom lip and then kissing him hard. She reached over, sitting the red lion down on the corner of the bed.

Still lying on top of him, Yuffie murmured in pleasure as she felt his hand on her bottom. She kissed him on the tip of his nose, whispering, "Your breath stinks."

"So does yours," Sora replied, kissing her again. He started to slip his hand inside the back of her panties. Yuffie reached back and grabbed his hand. She smiled teasingly and shook her head.

"Nuh uh, Sora," she said, sticking her tongue out. Yuffie rolled off of him and then hopped off of the bed, knowing he would chase her into the shower. She let out a squeak of surprise as she felt Sora's hands grab her hips in mid-hop, yanking her down into his lap.

"Gotcha!" he cried out triumphantly. He easily held her down with one arm while he started softly rubbing her tummy with the other. Yuffie whimpered at the feel of his hands, squirming in his lap. She knew she couldn't escape, but she wasn't really trying to.

Sora licked her earlobe before softly biting down on it. He was breathing straight into her ear, getting her so hot. Yuffie moaned as Sora's hand worked its way further up inside her shirt, cupping one of her breasts. "Sora…" she said weakly, no longer squirming as she leaned back against his hard chest, arching her breasts out to give his hands free reign over her body.

The Keyblade master slid his other hand up, cupping her other breast. Yuffie started breathing in short gasps as he squeezed and pinched her nipples. Sora released her earlobe and kissed the side of her neck. The girl felt him growing hard again underneath her and started wordlessly moaning in need.

Slowly, sensuously, Sora released one of her breasts and started trailing his fingertips down her body. Without warning, the boy suddenly thrust his hand into her panties, jerking up and down a few times. That was all it took, and Yuffie gasped sharply as she started squirting up into the air.

Sora kept softly stroking her, even after she softened. Yuffie let out small murmurs of pleasure, still basking in the afterglow. He was amazing, she thought. She wanted him… _now. _The girl could still feel his hardness underneath her, and she started wiggling her bottom.

"Sora," she said breathlessly, "I want you inside me." She let out a surprised moan as he squeezed her breast, still softly stroking with his other hand. He didn't answer. "Sorraaa…" she started, pleadingly.

The Keyblade master kissed the back of her neck, sending a tingle down her spine. Yuffie shivered in anticipation, still wiggling her bottom against him. Sora's hand moved to her other breast, softly caressing and squeezing it. Below, he continued slowly stroking her while above his lips roamed over her neck. Yuffie whimpered in frustration, as his ministrations started making her hard again.

_Stop teasing me! _she thought angrily, even though she loved every minute of it. "Sorraaa!" whimpered pleadingly once more. "Please…" She tried to look at him over her shoulder. "I want you!" He responded by nibbling on her earlobe, causing her to moan.

"_Irete kudasai_…" she whispered beseechingly.

Sora finally spoke, softly into her ear, "Yuffie, I…" He paused and grabbed her hips, flipping her around so that she was facing him. Surprised, she stared into his crystal blue eyes. He stared straight back into her deep gray eyes as he whispered three words that made Yuffie's heart stop.

"I love you."

The ninja girl reared back in surprise briefly. Then, as a profound warmth flowed into her, she squealed in delight and threw her arms around Sora's neck, kissing him hard. "I love you, too, you spiky-headed punk!" She started kissing him again and again until he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back.

As if emboldened by saying it once, Sora said once more, louder, "I love you, Yuffie." He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "And I want _you_ inside of _me_." Yuffie's eyes widened in shock and Sora slipped out from under her, sliding to the opposite side of the bed.

Yuffie was still hot from before – maybe even more excited since he finally said those words out loud! Even though she'd teased him about it, though, she hadn't been on top since that first night. The girl couldn't believe he was asking for it.

_Too late to change his mind, _she thought evilly, _especially after getting me so worked up! _

She growled at him from across the bed. "You are so going to get it, Sora," she said, licking her lips as she crawled toward him swaying her bottom. Halfway to him, she pounced!

Yuffie kissed him hard, thrusting her tongue into his mouth. She pulled back, then, and stuck two fingers into his mouth. Looking confused, the teen started sucking on her fingers while Yuffie pushed them in and out. After a long moment, the girl pulled her fingers out, kissing Sora again while sliding her soaked fingers down the back of his red boxers.

Sora jerked in surprise, then let out a soft moan.

The girl grinned at his facial expression and then kissed his lips softly. "I love you, Sora," she said breathlessly, before yanking her fingers out and pushing him onto his stomach. Before he could protest, she yanked down his shorts and pushed into him.

She gasped at the feeling, at the unbelievable tightness and heat. The girl moaned softly as she went deeper, listening to Sora's quiet whimpers. All the way in now, Yuffie leaned forward, flattening her breasts against his back. She licked his earlobe, waiting as Sora grew accustomed to the feeling. 

Yuffie couldn't wait any longer, though.

Taking his earlobe in her teeth, Yuffie grabbed onto his chest, pulling out a short distance and pushing back in. She started moving in and out faster, her breathing getting harder. "Oh Sora!" she cried out, overwhelmed by the unusual sensations. Her movements became more erratic, needful, pounding into Sora now.

"Yuffie!" Sora called out loudly. She cried out as she released herself deep inside him.

Gasping for breath, Yuffie collapsed against him. Staying inside him, the girl held onto Sora and rolled over onto her side. She kissed the back of his neck, reaching around to finish him off. Yuffie raised an eyebrow, finding that it wasn't necessary.

"That was amazing," Sora said quietly, breathlessly, "but…"

"I know," Yuffie said softly, smiling. She loved to have him on top, too. He turned his head toward her and she kissed his cheek. Tenderly, she started caressing his side and rested her chin against his shoulder. She didn't want to pull out. "_Aishiteru_," she whispered gently as her eyes drifted closed.

After a quiet moment Sora softly suggested, "We should take a shower."

Yuffie shook her head without opening her eyes. "Not yet," she replied, wrapping her arms tightly around him. The girl smiled blissfully as Sora rested his hand over hers.

_Story requested by MagnoFlux._


End file.
